headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Amazing Spider-Man 14
"The Grotesque Adventure of the Green Goblin" is the story title to the fourteenth issue of the first volume of the ''Amazing Spider-Man'' comic book series published by Marvel Comics. The story was written by Stan Lee and penciled and inked by Steve Ditko. It was colored by Stan Goldberg and lettered by Art Simek. Ditko and Goldberg also provided the cover art illustration, inks and coloring for this issue. The story was edited by Stan Lee. This issue shipped with a July, 1964 cover date and carried a cover price of 12 cents per copy (US). In this issue, a new green and purple-clad menace calling himself the Green Goblin takes control of the Enforcers and they conspire upon an ambitious plan to lure Spider-Man into a trap. The Goblin tricks him into accepting an offer to star as himself in a Hollywood movie, but when Pete goes out to the film set in New Mexico, he is ambushed by the Goblin and the Enforcers. The ensuing battle draws the attention of another green, purple-clad menace - the Incredible Hulk! Synopsis The Green Goblin recruits the Enforcers to lure Spider-Man into a trap where he believes he is taking part in a movie based on his own adventures. While preparing a shoot in New Mexico, Spidey learns the truth and fights up against the Goblin and the Enforcers. They accidentally disturb a sleeping Hulk and chaos ensues. The Enforcers are defeated and the Green Goblin gets away. Appearances * Spider-Man, Peter Parker * Betty Brant * Flash Thompson * J. Jonah Jameson * Liz Allan * May Parker * Seymour O'Reilly * Green Goblin, Norman Osborn * Fancy Dan, Daniel Brito * Montana, Jackson Brice * Ox, Raymond Bloch * The Hulk, Bruce Banner * B.J. Cosmos * Daily Bugle staff * The Enforcers * United States Army * Humans * Mutated humans * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Daily Bugle :* Queens :* Forest Hills :* Parker residence * California :* Los Angeles County :* Los Angeles :* Hollywood * New Mexico * Ritz Plaza Hotel * Montana's lasso * Stun bombs * Web-shooters * Green Goblin's flying broomstick * Adhesion * Spider-sense * Superhuman agility * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength Notes & Trivia * The story from this issue is job number: X-689. * A special Wizard Ace Edition of this issue was published in August, 2002 with an original cover illustration by Steve Skroce. The cover art is reflective of the 2002 Spider-Man feature film. * The taglines for this issue are: "Wow!! Just wait till you see the Green Goblin!" and "Does the Green Goblin look cute to you? Does he make you want to smile? Well, forget it! He's the most sinister, most dangerous foe Spidey's ever fought!!" * The creative staff of this issue are described as the following: :* Written by Stan Lee (The poor man's Shakespeare) :* Illustrated by Steve Ditko (The poor man's Da Vinci) :* Lettered by Art Simek (The poor man's rich man) * This issue includes house ads for ''Fantastic Four'' #28 and ''Tales to Astonish'' #57, which guest-stars Spider-Man. * "The Spider's Web" letters column for this issue includes letters from Mark Meed, Steve Moy, Jerry Murrell, Joseph Urbanski, William Stockman, Eric King, Cole Bleckley, David Catena, Steve Brown, Jim Civarra and Carter de Paul. * The Green Goblin promises the Enforcers the chance to avenge themselves against Spider-Man for their previous defeat. This took place in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #10. * Blooper: On page 2, the Green Goblin says, "It's no trick, ok! I'm now ready to give the four of you your orders!" There is only three other men in the room other than the Goblin himself. * The direct, B.J., won an Oscar for his work on a fictional film called The Nameless Thing from the Black Lagoon in the Murky Swamp. The title is a nod to the 1954 science fiction/horror movie The Creature from the Black Lagoon. * The stun bombs that the Green Goblin uses in this issue are a precursor to the Pumpkin bombs that he uses in future issues. Index * Spider-Man's appearance in this issue chronologically takes place after ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #14, but before ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #15. His last actual appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #13. He appears next in ''Tales to Astonish'' #57. * This is the first appearance of the Green Goblin, whose true identity is unknown at this time. He will later be revealed as Norman Osborn. The Green Goblin is revealed to be Norman Osborn in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #39 The Green Goblin appears next in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #17. The Green Goblin makes a chronologically earlier appearance in ''Untold Tales of Spider-Man'' #8 as well as a flashback scene in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #40. His next chronological appearance is in ''Marvels'' #2. Chronological appearances courtesy of the Marvel Chronology Project * This is the second appearance of the Enforcers (Montana, Fancy Dan and OX. They appeared last in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #10. * This is the first and only appearance to date of movie producer B.J. Cosmos. Reprints The story from this issue is reprinted in the following volumes: :* 40 Years of the Amazing Spider-Man DVD-ROM :* Amazing Spider-Man Omnibus 1 :* Amazing Spider-Man: The Complete Collection DVD-ROM :* Essential Spider-Man 1 :* Marvel Masterworks 5 :* Marvel Masterworks: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 :* Marvel Tales Vol 2 9 :* Marvel Tales Vol 2 152 :* Marvel Treasury Edition 1 :* Spider-Man Classics 15 Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * * * References ---- Category:Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 Category:1964/Comic issues Category:July, 1964/Comic issues Category:Chronologized